fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scene 04: Unleash the New Power
Shouichi doesn't stand a chance against his next terrorist, Major Gendo "Sergei" Onizuka! Prologue (Cue Guilty Crown OST - Teoi) After his outburst of anger and brutal disappointment towards his unknown student, Major Onizuka proceeded to handcuff Shouichi. His schoolmates and Mikie, the class rep, looked or heard in shock. Onizuka said to Shouichi, "It may not look like much, but your friend just did you a big favor." As Asagi looked on in horror when the train she was on resumed its course, she looked for anything to get her back to Shouichi. She found a fire extinguisher button behind a glass seal. Asagi attempted to break the glass and push the button. But, someone stopped her. A young girl in a hood and cape. Shouichi: No, Asagi. Asagi: But Shou... Shouichi: Ryoichi said leave it be. Beside the schoolmates, Hiroto quickly to see his friend, Shouichi, he's been captured. "I can't believe Shouichi's been..." (End Theme) XXXXXXXX Opening theme ''(T.M.Revolution - Invoke (TV-Size Version)) '(First instrumental section)' A KABUTO ZECTER flying through the ruined area at any direction. Just then, the young man draw attention to take a ZECTER. And then, he raises his hand to push the button, then it crystallize his ZECTER to long sword. '(Second instrumental section)' The title logo for '''Death Are Lives: Utopia' appears in front of the city then it goes to reverse and it slice through the title logo as a larger. Then, it will make a shatter and break for it. Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni 'butsuke ai chigire au The camera spinning around around Shouichi while he walking. While he walking, Ryoichi (onscreen) standing beside the wall. Shouichi then while onscreen, he will holding the ZECTER. Tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru Asagi then running toward Shouichi and he will disappear and flowing away. She could not reach at him and she could sit down after she run. Samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita Just then, the Worms, the Ghouls and Inves are standing around while they wearing an "images", the screen flip through and disguise as civillian. Darryl Shen appear in front of the GHQ Armies while marching. The unknown man equip Samurai-blade then appear in front of the armored warrior slashing at. Sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara The daughter sticking with then him appear in front of the armored warrior shooting at. And a man with the glasses appear in front of the armored warrior fighting at (just before he punching). Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru An unknown lady wearing scientist shows a dinosaur-like figure. A mischieve girl with the lolita cloth pointing the musket while she's grining before being shot down. Then, an unknown lady become a white armored with black and red flag when she seems. Onizuka pointing the gun at him, a red-haired guy releasing the flame power before fight. Shouichi's friends are in the classroom while they seeing at them, the Spirits seeing the sky, a white-haired girl commands any AST to launch and a girl with green blazer to seeking the sky. The armored warrior pushing the horn-lever and just then, the armor steady to cast off. Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te The armor starts to cast off when he pulled the horn-lever and the visor raise up to the head. Hitori de wa todo ka nai There's something blowing through the floor, then he press the Clock-Up button to time stop, and he ran away from detonating it. Negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja The proned girl seeing the drawing fairy when it was kid, the sitting boy seeing the drawing fairy. And that what happen, the green blood pouring throgh the paper, then she sees the green blood, the drawing fairy will disappear and the boy loud. Karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo The armored warrior fighting against Worms, Ghouls and Inves while performing Clock-Up abillity, the Mutated Monsters lying to through the wall, he slided side by side and he jumps. Dare kara mamore ba ii? Asagi sees Shouchi while she's trapped in the mirror. Soon Shouichi saw a hand and look up to see "Tohka" who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him. Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga Shouichi tried to touching the mirror and while screen goes shifting to Shouichi's terrible memories, then he straight to take a KABUTO ZECTER and his eyes goes become red. Soko ni aru nara... Just then, Shouichi's image face flipping himself to armored warriors, Worms, Ghouls, Inves and anyone else , the screen goes pull back and the wings closes. It revealed a title logo for Death Are Lives: Utopia appears in front of the wings when the themes ended. ''(End theme) '''XXXXXXXXXX' "The death just begun..." Part One: Prison Break Unknown Area Shouichi sat dejected while Sergei was solving a crossword puzzle on his flip phone. "So Shouichi, maybe you can answer this. Here's the clue: close-fitting underwear, leggings or tights. Primarily for women. Four letters down. Any suggestions? Sergei looked at Shouichi, kind of hoping for a reaction from him. No response. Shouichi was still in his thoughts. Who? Who did set me up? Or did she... Sergei yelled in excitement, "IT'S PANTYHOSE! Well actually, hose for short. Nothing I hate more than leaving blank spots unfilled. And I got a few blank spots I need your help filling in." The prison convoy holding Shouichi, Sergei, and the GHQ Anti-Bodies platoon arrived at a huge building that was called Isolation Factory four. It was located on a small lake island just outside Tokyo. Within the darker corridors of the place lies a dirty prison cell reserved for the most dangerous inmates. Only one was there. His face was covered and was in a straightjacket. Guarded by two armed men, this prisoner was given no chance to escape. "I got a nice room for you to think in. It's a bit small, but it'll do the job. You can take all the time you need to help figure out this little puzzle of ours." XXXXXXXX ''Raizen High School/Classroom/11:58 JST At school, Sanshiro was in shock after hearing the news of Shouichi's arrest. "What do you mean Shouichi got taken in by GHQ?!" Mikie explained in a nervous tone. "I couldn't believe it myself when I was there. But I spoke to the teacher, and he confirmed it." Kazusa was in her desk, on the verge of tears, in response to this horrible truth. "No way. Shouichi didn't do anything wrong. I know he didn't..." Asagi saw at how everyone felt in her class, and wondered if she felt the same way. Hiroto was stand above his friend during he replies, "Shouichi wasn't doing anything wrong, doesn't he?" Their schoolmates stopped talking after Hiroto talks. He said again, "Why?" '''XXXXXXXX' ''Isolation Factory Four/Hallway/12:00 JST (Cue Hyperdimension Neptunia - Lastation Theme ('''Owned by Compile Heart)) In the building where Shouichi was currently detained, Sergei was in communication with Iwasaki. Iwsaki: I see you arrested Dr. Oonuma's son. Sergei: I've brought him on suspicions of ties with Ratatoskr. Did I make a wrong call? Iwsaki: Not if you're right. What's your impression on him? Sergei: He's guilty. Aside from the evidence, he did fell for the trap I laid for him last night. Iwasaki: Is that why that little incident had to be on the news? Sergei: That was unintentional. I apologize for that. However, I have confirmed that he is the armored warrior that helped Ratatoskr destroy that 'Inves' you gave to Major Vandeluz during the incident in Roppongi. That her wasn't, Yuka, was helpful in apprehending Shouichi. He's quite the shutterbug. Sergei played the interrogation video that was recorded a little while ago to Iwasaki. Then he muttered, '''Why my son, how could you doing this?' '''XXXXXXXX Shouichi was in prisoner's garb while sitting on one side of a touchscreen table. Sergei was the other side, showing him photos unknown girl had taken. It was of Shouichi in his Kabuto Rider Form with Ryoichi of Ratatoskr extending his hand to him. Sergei: Here we have Ryoichi Takamiya, self-proclaimed leader of Ratatoskr and you in your armor. Now, how does a boy like you gained this armor-like weapon and get involved in a battlezone with a known terrorist? Iwasaki: Good question. You should be asking Ryoichi that. Sergei show more pictures of the members of Ratatoskr. "Look Shouichi, it's no secret that the food here tastes terrible. Much worse than the school lunch line. I can't imagine anyone eating it for the rest of their life. Think about it before you say anything else." XXXXXXXX Iwasaki watched the video until it ended. Sergei spoke on. Sergei: As you can see, he's trying to keep quiet. His familiarity of the group's leader is shown by calling him by his first name. However, he doesn't display any of the ideology fixation most common in terrorists. Not to mention his involvement is ambiguous at best. In short, it's odd. Iwasaki: And what of his characteristics when he is that Zecter User? Sergei took a moment to think of a intial analysis of Shouichi's action when he was Kamen Rider Kabuto. "I say he's either wallowing in the euphoria of fulfilling some childhood fantasy, or he must've had some sort of quiet, unassuming life and believes he doesn't have a lot to offer to other people. And when he somehow gained that armor, he had the impression that power would change his life somehow." Iwasaki thought it would be the latter. "Give me your analysis on this. It's a pirate feed simultaneously transmitted through multiple news outlets seven minutes ago." The video featured Ryoichi making a proclamtion behind a computer monitor that featured the Ratatoskr logo. Iwasaki: This is a warning for GHQ. Ratatoskr will raid your facility at Isolation Ward four tomorrow. You're welcome to try and stop us. I assure you, we will rescue our comrade. Sergei: He's a cocky one, isn't he? Iwasaki: Sergei, having seen the footage, just had a thought occur. Sergei: Sir, I just had a bright idea. XXXXXXXX Isolation Factory Four/Cell Block/12:01 JST Shouichi was fiddling around with his food, still feeling down from all that had happened that landed him in hot water with GHQ. He remembered the booking process where they even took out some of his blood. It was three vials worth. Just then the door unlocked. A guard came to escort him out. Then Shouichi met with Sergei once more. "Unexpected developments has happened. So, I think it's time to let you in on everything." XXXXXXXX Convoy Truck/12: 09 JST Shouichi and Sergei were in a military convoy headed somewhere. "Sorry for the elaborate precautions. Right now, we're in a hightened state of security and had to double our security to protect a certain prisoner we've held underneath that tower. I'll get that to it later. It'll be easier to explain after I've shown you a few things first." The convoy headed to another facility near where Shouichi was imprisoned. "This is our Isolation Ward. Our compound was initially built as a means to facilitate this one ward. It's also holds the reason as to why "her's" drug have bought by Hiroto. Things are not as black and white as it looks. You see, he's not a Norma Gene user or a dealer. But she's a monster and also a dealer. 'Sugar' is the name she gives to him, her goals to bring his clients. She was in the Roppongi area to sell drugs, not buy them. However, Hiroto lives in the same place too, but he doesn't meant to sell drugs, only he was just normal life." Well, yeah. She was in Roppongi to brought Hiroto to sell them. But he doesn't doing that. Shouichi thought. Sergei said again, "it may be dirty money, but he has a good reason for that. Look down there. You'll understand." Shouichi saw rows of hospital beds, filled with victims of the Apocalypse virus. People with huge crystals organically attached to them was a definite sign of infection of the virus. Among the doctors and nurses, Shouichi saw Hiroto holding a little boy's hand. "Who's that kid he's with?" Sergei replied, "That's his little brother, Shinji. The reason Hiroto ratted on you. Shocking, isn't it? That's what happens when the Apocalypse virus reaches stage 4." Shouichi looked at Hiroto's little brother and all the other infected people with sorrow and sympathy for their pain. "One of the roles of this facility is to provide cutting-edge medical attention to these people who either were infected accidently or have developed an immunity to the vaccine. If you know your history, 4 years have passed since the Apocalypse virus pandemic struck. That gave rise to the riot known as Terrahazard that caused this country to unravel. GHQ was the only organization to successfully develop a vaccine. Thanks to it, the outbreak was contained. Without the vaccine, I doubt the world would regain any sense of order." XXXXXXXX Isolation Ward/Waiting Room/12: 13 JST Shouichi and Sergei were in a waiting room. They were having coffee as Sergei continued his conversation. "So now you why I can't forgive Ratatoskr. They carelessly disrupt the peace and good will we've worked hard and desperately to create. And I can't wrap my head around you. You seem like a smart kid who cares about people. So, why are you tied with Ratatoskr?" Shouichi was reflective with all that Sergei showed him and was told. He couldn't deny that the help that GHQ provides to the victims of the Apocalypse virus is hugely beneficial. And yet, the brutality committed by their soldiers could not, rather dare not, be denied. "I didn't see any good will in Roppongi that day." Sergei was a bit curious about that remark. Sergei: I'm not sure what you mean. Shouichi: "I saw innocent people get killed by your own men. I seen your soldiers made defenseless civilians bow and beg for their lives! ONLY TO BE SHOT DOWN LIKE F***ING DOGS AND BONES!!" Sergei saw the anger in Shouichi's voice. "How can I trust the same people in charge of the safety and health of my country when they have the power to beat me up and shoot me dead for dumbass, giggles and exercise it with no remorse?" Sergei had a clue to what Shouichi was talking about. Sergei: That was a hideout for unregistered citizens. People who refuse their regular inoculations. It's a hotbed for infections. Shouichi: That still doesn't explain how you have the right to kill them! Our soldiers have families, too. Far away from where they died. How many of them wanted to sacrifice themselves for people who can't protect themselves? Shouichi tried to retort that with what he had seen. Shouichi: Ryoichi said we had to help the civilians. And when we did, he said I had the power to do the greatest good. Sergei: I would have guessed he'd say something like that, considering what you're capable of. Shouichi: Whoops! (muttered) Shouichi was startled at the implication that Sergei knew his secret. "In case you don't know, we had our eye for a while." Sergei turned on the television monitor and it show video footage of Shouichi transforming into Kabuto. The following footage was that of Kabuto in his Knuckle Key, wiping out the Inves that terrorized the park near his home last night. "Answer me this question, Shouichi. Why is Ryoichi trying to free a mass murderer?" Shouichi was startled even further by what Sergei said. Sergei switched to the video he saw in a conference with Iwasaki, his commanding officer, and played it for Shouichi to see. He then switched to a video featuring the prisoner that is considered extremely dangerous. "This is Zeke, the one responsible for the Sky Tree bombing. Ratatoskr announced they intend to free him tonight by force. Not you." Shouichi was distraught by this. "A little piece of advice, Shouichi. When someone tells you to be selfless, you can bet it will serve them. Especially for someone of your power and abilities." Sergei gave Shouichi a pen with an added function. "I want you to have this. It's a transmitter. The next time you're with Ryoichi Takamiya, press the blue button two times and the red button once. It will alert us to their location and allow us to move in before they can do more harm. That'll you need to do." Shouichi contemplated on what everything Sergei said and offered. Sergei continued talking. "We know about Asagi Kohinata." Shouichi raised his head. "Most people know as a famed musician from the internet. It's a shame that she is in Ryoichi's web of deception. If you refuse to help us, then that means that we'll have to bring her in for questioning." Shouichi faced a hard choice. To turn on his newfound comrades or to be a fugitive of the state. (End theme) XXXXXXXX Part Two: Points of Torture Raizen High School/Clubroom/15:52 JST Back at the clubroom where Asagi first met Shouichi, she was watching the video that Shouichi made that featured her song while holding Vector. She sang along with it for a while until she stopped. She had flashbacks of her time with Shouichi and began to recognized her feelings of isolation when she was apart with Shouichi. "Why do I feel so cold? What's wrong with me, Vector? I don't understand." Asagi was genuinely confused as to why she was having these emotions that were never felt before in her life. "I wish Shouichi was here. Maybe he knows." Then, Asagi heard footsteps in the clubroom. She reached for her gun and aimed at the intruder. "WOAH! Easy girl. I come in peace." Asagi recognized that voice from Roppongi when it took over Vector and spoke to Hiroto. Asagi only saw his sneakers in the light. Hiroto: If you know who I am, then you'll trust me enough to deliver this message to your leader. Asagi: What is it? Hiroto: Don't do anything until you see a flare from the roof of Isolation Ward Four. Asagi remembered the message Ryoichi broadcasted all over the news networks. Chance are, he saw it. Asagi: Why are you doing this? Hiroto: I have my reasons. However, I have one request. Can I borrow your robot? Asagi asked, "What for?" Hiroto asked again, "I wanna help my friend, Shouichi. And I have something for him." XXXXXXXXX ''Raizen High School/Outside of Hallway/16:00 JST (Cue Guilty Crown OST - Hill of Sorrow) Sometime after school, Two students are walking in the hallways, but he has a sudden encounter with a some student girl from yesterday stands over the hallway. Asagi seems to be not in the mood for this. "Hey, you were suppose to get in the class right now! There is no time to school-skipping like you!" Hroto said morally. "You are too late, Tonomachi, the war starts here!" The girl starts feeling laughing when her wings are exposed. Asagi: Do you know that her? Hiroto: Yes, but there's no time to explain, shoot her now! Asagi: But how about you? Hiroto: I have a plan. Hiroto holds Vector then he quickly passing through the hallway which has a strategy, Asagi wields 9mm Pistol to pointing at Yuka. Yuka using the Void Genome ability known Nightmare Spear to throw Hiroto. Before throwing, Hiroto easily dodging to the left. While he dodge, Asagi quickly fires through the spear and piercing through Yuka and she fall over the hallway. Asagi telling Yuka when she's lying down "Where is he!?" However, Yuka regain unconsciousness. Hiroto replies, "Forget her, let's go!" Afterward the two students then move forward to go outside without her knowledge. '(End theme)' '''XXXXXXX' Isolation Ward/Cell Block/16 :50 JST (Cue Kamen Rider 555 OST - EGO ~Eyes Glazing Over~) (50 minutes later) Shouichi was in his cell awaiting for the breakout that was going to happen. It was sunset. Then, Shouichi's prison door opened, but no one was there when it opened. He stepped outside only to find Vector. Shouichi: Hey, what are you doing here? ???: I'm here to bust you out. Vector talked in the same voice that spoke to him in Roppongi. Shouichi: It's you. Hiroto (in Vector's voice): Yep. Follow the leader and you'll see me in person. Before that though, let get those off ya. Shouichi extended both his handcuffed arms and Vector welded them off of Shouichi wrists, freeing his hands. He then followed Vector to whatever place in the facility it was leading Shouichi to. Shouichi saw numerous guard laying face down and saw cameras turned off. After following Vector for a few minutes, Shouichi was back in the waiting room where he and Sergei talked a while ago. Shouichi couldn't believe what he saw. It was DJ Horstyle, the net idol. Shouichi was taken aback as to how a internet personality could be able to knock out several guards, took down a network of surveiliance systems, and did it all through one robot that wasn't even his. (End theme) "DJ Horstyle": Hellloooo, little hero. Shouichi: IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME?! "DJ Horstyle": YEAHYAH! It's such an honor to meet ya. KAAAMEN RIDERRR KABUTOO! I don't know if you noticed, but you're famous. Everybody in Japan want to meet you. Shouichi was confused as to how and why he would help him with such enthusiasm. Shouichi: Are you an accomplise of GHQ? "DJ Horstyle": Is the Pope Jewish? Shouichi knew that to be an automatic no. "So, you're the one that gave my powers?" Horstyle fell silent for a while, then said, "That's a question for another time. Right now, let's focus on why I'm here and how you're gonna bust outta here. Sit down, let's talk." Shouichi then proceeded to do so. Horstyle pulled out the VividKey and tablet Shouichi had with him before they were taken by the men who arrested him. "By the way, I got these for you." Shouichi then grabbed his VividKey and tablet. Vector tugged his garb and Shouichi put one of his VividKey into Vector's head. "I bet you never experienced anything like this in your old life, now did you?" (Cue Guilty Crown OST - Void) Shouichi remembered his past battles with both the Inves and the GHQ Endlaves. How he defeated them all with his newfound powers. "I don't know if you realize this, so here are some facts. The speed of light is 299,792,458 meters per second. Pain travels through the body at 350 feet per second. Even a sneeze can reach a 100 miles per hour. Compared to all that, human life is over in a blink of an eye. Within that brief period of time, what do you do with it? What are you willing to live with til ya croak? That's a question every person in the world should ask themselves at least once in their life." Shouichi was trying to scanning with tablet what DJ Horstyle was talking about, but felt like he missed the point. Shouichi: What do you mean? "DJ Horstyle": I mean you. What is it that you want to do with your power? Shouichi finally got the point, but was conflicted with what he saw in Roppongi and in the facility with all those sick with the virus. "By that look on your face, it seems that you talked with Major Gendo Onizuka of GHQ, did ya?" Shouichi was surprised that Horstyle knew about both Sergei and their conversation. "DJ Horstyle": Oh yeah, I know. Here's some real advice. He bullshits for a living and you shouldn't fall for it. Shouichi: Why would he do that? "DJ Horstyle": Because he's an ace hunter. This is part of what he does in search of larger prey. In this case, his hunt for Ratatoskr. Don't blame yourself if you fell for it. Shouichi felt a little guilty that he bought into what Sergei fed him, but still could not say he was entirely wrong. Shouichi: It's just... with everything I've seen here. I can't say that the people suffering from the virus and recieving their treatment from this place is a lie. I don't want to say that GHQ is totally evil... "DJ Horstyle": And yet, you can't take back to what you saw to all those people in Roppongi. I mean, all those deaths. Imagine the sorrow on their loved ones. Shouichi: The soldiers of GHQ have loved ones as well. "DJ Horstyle": So did the German soldiers of World War II. Guess what they did. Shouichi was stunned that Horstyle compared the Anti-Bodies to the Nazis. However, Shouichi was smart enough to remember his history lessons. "I will say this. I am not going anybody's lacky." Horstyle was intrigued to what Shouichi said. Shouichi: So, you won't regret passing the chance for new power? DJ Horstyle: Power is useless to me. I need a reason as to why I need power in the first place. Shouichi: Please explain that for me. DJ Horstyle: GHQ only seems to focus on its research. It doesn't care about how their actions affect other lives. They don't even seem to care about the rights of the people that live here. You could say that's why I joined Ratatoskr. They care about people when GHQ doesn't. If I had the power to help people the way they do, I would get it. DJ Horstyle loudly chuckled. "WELL! That sounds very interesting, kid. Sounds to me like you want to shine in that brief interval called your life. As such, here's a present from me." Horstyle took out a Solition Transmitter, one that was a plug. This one was shaped like a walkman with the label 'ZT-10.' "If you can show me that you can walk the walk as good as you talk the talk, I got your back. I can see the reason why Minako wanted you as her Adam." Shouichi was confused at that last statement. "Wait, what are you...?" ''(End theme) Just then, the lights went off. Alarms sounded off and an announcement was made. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. THE SYSTEM HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY AN OUTSIDE SOURCE. WE ARE CURRENTLY REBOOTING SOME OF OUR BACKUP ARRAY. PLEASE STAND BY." When red lights turned on, Horstyle was gone. Shouichi went to the hall to see where he had gone. It was as if he had vanished. '''XXXXXXXXXXX' Part Three: Releasing Punishment (A little earlier) (Cue Attack on Titan OST - E.M.A 0:01 - 2:46) Ryoichi and his fighters were outside, waiting for the signal. Misuzu's numerous robots placed explosives in key areas of Isolation Ward Four. Takizawa lined up his missile launchers aimed at the facility, and Miyabi was in stand by in her pod to pilot the new Endlave that used to belong to GHQ. Miyabi contacted Ryo. Miyabi: Ryo, are you sure that we can trust this guy? I mean, he hacked Misuzu's robot twice. Then he appears out of nowhere and asks us to go along with your plan and modifying it. Just what the hell does he want out of all this? Ryoichi (in codec): Miyabi, I feel the same way as you do. However, Asagi seems to give him some leeway. So, I decided to do the same thing. I trust Inori to do the right thing. Besides, he gave the new model Endlave to us as a sign of good will. Trailer Truck/17:11 JST Kenzaki, Ryoichi's second-in-command, commented on his decision. "Are you sure about that, Ryo? We don't even know if he's on our side or not." Misuzu got into the conversation as loud as she could. "Not to mention how he keeps stealing my little Vector away from me! I swear if I meet this guy personally, I'LL KILL HIM TIL HE DIES AND HIS FAMILY TOO! I don't care if he begs for mercy!" Ryoichi yelled, "LISTEN, ALL OF YOU! I don't know if this man Asagi met is on our side or not. However, there's a pattern of him being on Shouichi's side. If Shouichi joins us, then perhaps we can get closer to who he is. For now, maintain positions." They all complied to Ryoichi's command. It wasn't untill two minutes later that the flare that Ryoichi and his fighters said to look out for finally appeared. He then gave the order. "Initiate the operation." XXXXXXXX Isolation Ward/17:12 JST Explosives were set at sections of the Isolation Ward and blew up on cue. Explosions were happening all over where they can cause the most chaos and took out a few soldiers. Misuzu contacted Takizawa. Takizawa: It's all yours. Misuzu: It's go time. Missiles were launched at the facility and hit their targets. One of the commanding offiicers gave the command for battle stations. "Raise the shields! Send out the Endlave." Various Endlave pilots were in their pods and their mechs were activated for battle. Misuzu monitored the situation and called out for Miyabi to fight. Misuzu: "Enemy units launched." Miyabi: "Roger that. Ready whenever you are, Kenzaki." On top of a crane, Ryo and Kenzaki, the grey-haired, bespectacled second-in-command, were watching the battle from a distance. Kenzaki: You got a good angle and the flight path is clear. Can you make it, Miyabi? Miyabi (in radio): Only one way to find out. In the building, Shouichi noticed the battle that was taking place. He decided to help Ratatoskr. Both here and in future missions. He spawned his Kabuto Zecter while he holding the tablet. Then he activated his lockseed and shout, "HENSHIN!" and placed it on his waist. "Henshin!" Transformation anouncement_______ After that happened, the Anti-Bodies saw Shouichi in his Kabuto armor and began to shoot him. The bullets deflected off him. Shouichi thrust his Kabuto Kunai Gun in the floor and proceeded to just punch and kick the soldiers unconscious. He then pulled his axe from the floor and searched for a way out. Vector followed him. XXXXXXX Trailer Truck/17:30 Asagi could not stay still. She decided to go get Shouichi herself. Misuzu saw Asagi on a railway to the Isolation Ward. Misuzu alerted Ryoichi. "Ryoichi, Asagi is headed for the facility. I think she's trying to go and get Shouichi." XXXXXXXX Somewhere outside the Isolation Ward Ryoichi immediately contacted Asagi. Ryoichi: "Asagi! I gave you orders to hold your position. What are you doing?" Asagi: "I wanna get Shouich out, Ryoichi." Ryoichi: "Shouichi can take care of himself, Asagi. Just go back." Asagi cut off her connection with Ryoichi. Misuzu contacted Ryoichi. Misuzu: "Ryo, I can see her now. She's infiltrated the facility. She's downloaded the location of Shouichi's cell. it's pretty clear she's trying to rescue him. But I can't reach her. She's cut off her feed. The tower's defenses are in full blast." Ryoichi: "Did you try to reconnect with her?" Misuzu: "I did. Nothing working. Hold on a minute." Misuzu was receiving a video feed and discovered it was from Vector. "Ryo! I just got Vecotr's location. He's sending me a live video feed from inside the facility." Ryoichi had a guess what it was about. "Patch it here." Ryoichi took out his holo-tablet and saw Shouichi, in his Kabuto armor, fighting off against some Anti-Bodies that were attacking him. I'm going in. Kenzaki, take over for me. Miyabi, give me a ride inside the building. We're accelerating the plan. I'm bringing Zeke in on my own." Miyabi was a little shocked, but obeyed Ryoichi's order nonetheless. "Roger that." Ryoichi took a rifle with him for defense. He then hanged on Miyabi's Endlave as it launched into the sky, and then transformed into humanoid form as it dived into the Isolation Ward. (End theme) XXXXXXXXXXXX Inside Isolated Ward/17:32 Shouichi was still fending for himself while trying to not cause any deaths. Injuries he caused with no remorse, but no deaths for far, to his relief. Then, when he entered into the main part of the building, he heard a loud crash from up the glass ceiling. It was an Endlave, a silver one with a person hanging on to it. When it got closer, Shouichi saw the person hanging on to it. It was Ryoichi. As soon as the Miyabi landed, she opened fire on the Jumeau. Ryoichi saw Shouichi in his armor. Ryoichi: "Shou!" Shouichi: "Ryo!" They stared for a while until Shouichi spoke. Shouichi: "Is it really that you're going to rescue Zeke?" Ryoichi: "Yes. His skills are needed for our organization to succeed." Shouichi: "Just you so know, I refuse to be anyone's lackey." Ryoichi: "What exactly have they told you? Who was it? I'm guessing it was Galty?" Shouichi focus all his numerous questions into one that will, hopefully, get the true reason for why Ryoichi is doing all this. "I just wanna know. Why are you determined to fight against them? What's the point?" Ryoichi stood silent over what seemed like, to him, a stupid question."You really need me to tell you that?" Shouichi decided, remembering what he had seen and what he talked over DJ Horstyle about, that it was time for him to accept the reality that was in front of him and the choices he made thus far."So what's it you want me to?" Ryoichi, finally relieved that Shouichi got over his indecisiveness, told him his role in the mission. First, he contacted Misuzu. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Trailer truck/17:34 JST Ryoichi (in codec): "Misuzu, what is Zeke's status?" Misuzu: "They're moving him from his cell." Ryoichi (in codec): "Excellent. Send me his coordinates." Misuzu: "On the way." XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside Isolated Ward/17:34 JST Ryoichi looked at Shouichi. "Follow me." XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Isolated Ward/Second Floor/17:35 JST (Cue Guilty Crown OST - Omega) As they got to the second floor, an Jumeau appeared out of a damaged wall. Ryoichi managed to dodge it, but Shouichi was grabbed and pinned down. The pilot of the Endlave contacted his superiors. "Unknown enemy captured. Request permission to..." All of a sudden, Miyabi grabbed the Jumeau by the head, and used a grenade launcher to blast it to the other side of the building. Miyabi spoke to Shouichi in an angry voice. "What the hell did you do to Asagi!?" Shouichi was confused by that question. Shouichi: "What are you talking about?" Miyabi (inside Endlave): "You must've done something. She would never disobey Ryo. You've messed up this whole operation. If something happens to Ryo, you are on my blacklist." Ryoichi: "Miyabi, I'm all right." She turned around to see Ryoichi unharmed. She was blushing like crazy in her pod. Miyabi: "RYO! I...I only meant..." Ryoichi: "Miya, let him go. I need him for something." Miyabi: "Ye... Yes sir." Miyabi put Shouichi down near Ryoichi. Ryoichi: "Search for Asagi." Miyabi: "Roger." Miyabi did so with running fast. Ryoichi went to where Zeke's coordinate with Shouichi following him. XXXXXXXXXXXX Isolated Ward/Alley/17:36 JST In the room across the building, Sergei was taking pictures on his flip phone of the battle taking place in the Isolation Ward. One of his subordinates notified him of a message. Sergei: "Major, we have a message from the head of facility four. He says that they can protect the facility and has asked you not to interfere." ???: "Fine by me. I'm gonna get some fresh air." Sergei: "Yes sir. They specifically asked you not to step in though, sir." ???: "Yes. I heard you the first time. I'm only going to watch. Nothing wrong with that." XXXXXXXXXXXX Isolation Ward/Medical Wing/17:36 JST In the medical wing of the Isolation Ward, Hiroto held on to his little brother Shinji, and tried to confront him. "I promised that I'd protect you, no matter what happens. So you just sleep tight, Shinji." XXXXXXXXXXXX ''Isolation Ward/2nd Floor/17:36 JST Back at the ward, Miyabi was continuing her search for Asagi while taking on some GHQ Endlaves. Ryoichi and Shouichi were near where Zeke was. Misuzu alerted Ryoichi. Misuzu (in codec): "''Stop. he's closing in on you." Ryouichi: "Roger. Shouichi, take down the ones wheeling Zeke as soon as they come." Shouichi (in Masked Form): "Got it." Just then, he said before holding on Kabuto's horn, "Cast off!" he flips the "horn" on the Kabuto Zecter while he runs, then flipped the horn to the other side letting the gold part of his horn that's under Kabuto show and his back slid open. "Cast off, change beetle!" Transformation anouncement_________ The two guards that were wheeling Zeke were suddenly stopped by a man in beetle armor as he grabbed them and slammed them on the floor as they were knocked out. "Good job." Ryoichi took the mask off of Zeke and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Ryoichi Takamiya of Ratatoskr, and I want you to be part of it." Zeke spoke. "What's in it for me?" Ryoichi replies while he stand, "Freedom from those restraints, for starters. Revenge on those who locked you up like an animal for later." Zeke shrugged and accepted without hesitation. "Okay, I'm in." He looked at Shouichi in his rider armor. Zeke: "What's with the guy in the getup? Shouichi: "You can call me Kabuto for now." Zeke looked at Shouichi to see if he was for real. Just then, someone just screamed Shouichi's name. Ryoichi, Zeke, and Shouichi looked up to see Asagi falling from the ceiling. Shouichi screamed, "ASAGI!" ''(End theme) Ryoichi contacted Miyabi. "Miyabi, catch her now." Miyabi was nearby, taking out some Jumeau, heard the command and complied forthwith. "Roger." Steiner used its rocket boosters to jump high as it could. Miyabi caught Asagi, then came down to Ryoichi, Zeke, and Shouichi. Asagi jumped off Jumeau and into Shouichi's arms. They hugged for a couple of seconds. Shouichi: "Asagi, what are you doing here?" "Asagi: "I came to get you." "Shouichi: "I appreciate the thought of you doing that but..." Ryoichi interrupted. "I told you he can handle himself. Next time Asagi, trust me to make the right calls." Asagi looked down with a twinge of shame. "Yes Ryo." Miyabi joined in. Miyabi (in the pod): "I just wanna point out that the guy in the armor is a bad influence on her, Ryo." Ryoichi (in codec): "''Miyabi, stop being petty." (Cue Infinite Stratos OST - The Battle of IS) Miyabi blushed red due to Ryoichi scolding her. Then, numerous GHQ Endlaves surrounded Shouichi, Asagi, Ryoichi, Zeke, and Miyabi. Miyabi was able to defeat two or three Jumeau at a time with her mech, but a whole platoon was too much even for her. Thing looked hopeless for everyone in there. Misuzu saw the whole thing with Vector giving her the feed. She was worried that she and the rest of Ryo's fighters would not be able to get in there and help them. However, Shouichi remembered the Solition Transmitter DJ Horstyle gave to him. He had it with him on a chain on his belt. Ryoichi saw Shouichi holding it. Ryoichi: "Is that a new item? Where'd you get it?" Shouichi: "Someone gave it to me. He busted me out so I can help." Ryoichi: "Use it now, Shou! It could be our only chance out of here." Shouichi: "Got it!" Shouichi using the ZEXTENDER to insert the Solition Transmitter to activate it. By inserting the ZEXTENDER into the Mono Slot and revving the Full Throttle on the right handlebar while it called, "Standby!" Activation anouncement________ An artillery-like motorcycle appeared over everyone, but this Extender was different. It looked like it could crush Shouichi to a bloody corpse puddle. Everyone was stunned as to how huge this thing was. The first thing Shouichi blurted was, "Holy crap, that big!" The Jumeau shot at the artillery only for it to shield around and deflect the shots back the mechs. They all pulled back, giving more room for the rest of group to move back and allow Shouichi to complete the sequence. Ryoichi said, "We need to move back now. Shou, I leave the rest of you." Asagi wanted to get Shouichi to not go ahead with this, but Ryoichi pulled her arm before she could do so. Shouichi then pull the two throttles and Shouichi used the button to ignite. "BRING IT!!!" (End theme) (THUD!!!) The artillery fell flat on Shouichi and everyone gasped in horror. Asagi felt like crying. Ryoichi felt a bit of guilt that he caused a good person to die. Zeke just thought, Well, we're screwed. The Jumeau started to close in on the giant artillery, but it rolled on its own. It charged at the incoming GHQ Endlaves, and either pushed them away or squashed them flat like pancakes. The next sound it made sounded like it came from Shouichi's belt. "Ignition!" Activation anouncement__________ (Cue Kamen Rider OST - Lord of the Speed) What popped out of it was artillery's head in his armor. Asagi yelled with joy. "SHOU!" Ryoichi was speechless at what he saw while Zeke and Miyabi were simply weirded out. Misuzu was shaking in excitement to what Shouichi's powers were capable of. "Hey guys! You know for a second there, I thought I'd be dead." Elsewhere in another part of the building, a GHQ sniper had Shouchi's head in target, and was proceeding to kill him in one shot. What he didn't know that Major Sergei was behind him, holding a gun to his head. "This is far more important than your life." Sergei killed him like nothing just to see what other marvels a weapon like the Void Genome was capable of. Zeke flatly spoke out, "Hey! Can that thing be more than a big tank?" "Let me try something." Shouichi gave a mental command for the driver to make the artillery change its form. The driver obeyed by making the pulled the steering further give out a red glow. "System Armor Mode!" Transformation anouncement_______ The artillery-like motorcycle changed into a humanoid form. When it made arms, the left arm reached its back to wield a naginata (a bladed staff). It was like advance-technology armor, but maneuverable. It was the same size as an Endlave, and just as agile. Shouichi had the strongest Zecter in his arsenal yet. Ryoichi smiled at how Shouichi grew in terms of strength. Asagi held her hand over her heart in relief that Shouichi was alright. Miyabi and Zeke were simply amazed as to what this guy was capable of. The rest of the Jumeaus closed in on Shouichi in his new armor, but just like before, their bullets deflected off him. Shouichi charged at them and sliced the front ones in half. They exploded, but the rest kept coming. Miyabi stepped in and shot down a few. Shouichi (in Armor mode): "You get this half of the bunch. I get the other." Miyabi: "Got it." Shouichi slashed the Jumeaus coming at him while Miyabi shot down the rest likes files to a bug-zapper. What helped Shouichi be able to slash so many Jumeaus was the fact that the metal hand holding the naginata can do a full 360 rotation turn for better battle effectiveness. So many explosions of so many robots took place as one by one did they suffer the wrath of Ratatoskr. Vector recorded the whole thing for the rest of Ryoichi's fighters to see. Shouichi saw that there were a few left. He called out to Miyabi. Shouichi (in Armored Mode): "Miyabi, let take care of the rest. Get Ryo and Zeke out of here." Miyabi: "What about you and Asagi?" Shouichi: "I got this. Just go." Miyabi looked at Ryoichi. Ryoichi nodded as a way of saying that he would go along with it. Miyabi then grabbed Ryoichi and Zeke, located the nearest exit of the Isolation Ward, and busted out of there like hell. Shouichi pushed the button on Kabuto Zecter's legs in three time just before flipped the horn to finishing move. "'''Rider Blast!'"'' Finisher anouncement______ The hand holding the naginata did rapid full circle turns until it whirlwind and dispersed into the air. They then struck the remaining enemy Endlaves and were floating in the zero gravity. All the GHQ Endlaves were now defenseless and Shouichi was ready for victory. His hand holding the naginata spun in a rapid pace. Putting it forward, Shouichi lept as high as there were Endlaves floating in the air. The naginata was full rapid slashes at any distance, slice them apart and whatever there was. As Shouichi finished, all the GHQ Endlaves exploded, causing further fire damage to Isolation Ward four. The biggest explosions finally went off as Ryoichi's fighters looked at a mission well done. XXXXXXXXXXXXX Isolation Ward/Heliport/17:38 JST In the heliport, Major Sergei took the helicopter were arriving at the area where the major was located. There are seven ZECT-Troopers and a lieutenant Masato Kirishima. Kirishima: "Glad to see you in my face." Sergei: "Who cares, I want you to finish them off." Kirishima: "Got it." Masato then drawing Rider Brace to input TheBee Zecter. While he spawned, the TheBee Zecter appear from nowhere, straight to inserted onto the Rider Brace, and it transformation into Masked Form. "Henshin!" Transform announcement into Masked Form________ Kirishima: "Well, what do ya think?" Sergei feel amused when lieutenant Kirishima have become Kamen Rider TheBee. Sergei asked with smiled, "Go ahead." Lieutenant Kirishima said with salute, "Thank you." Just then, Kamen Rider TheBee running over the fence and he doing perform, Sergei have been impressed when he does and he entered the helicopter to fly away. Sergei thinks cleary while he grins, "A new Kamen Rider? Interesting...." (End theme) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Isolation Ward/2nd Floor/17:39 JST (Cue Jeff Williams - I Burn Remix (feat. Casey Lee Williams)) Sometimes later, after Shouichi eliminating GHQ Endlaves and Jumeau, he sawed the broken cliffs to below Asagi but the machines power down when he using too much power. Without wasting time, Shouichi using Clock-Up button to initiate slow-motion time, then he quickly to save Asagi before it's too late. Suddenly, Kamen Rider TheBee appear from rooftops and Shouichi interrupted to falling down. "SHOUICHI!" Asagi shouted while she lying down. "Who the hell are you?" Shouichi nodded. "My name is TheBee, just like you." Kirishima introduce himself. "Get out the way, there is no way to fight like this! I want to save Asagi!" Shouichi said to the girl. Shouichi running swiftly but this time, Kirishima uses TheBee Zecter to flipping the TheBee Zecter's wings and turning the Zecter itself 180 degrees whilst on the Rider Brace, he said before it goes, "Not so fast." "Cast off. Change Wasp." ____Transformation announcement for Rider Form. The armor starts cracking at any distance, the cliff are crashed before Asagi being danger, and now TheBee is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which resembles the wasp motif similar Shouichi's Rider form. "C'mon baby." TheBee taunt at him. "BRING IT ON!" Kabuto quickly anger before TheBee attack. Shouichi using the Kunai to slash him, but Kirishima easily dodging before he do perform uppercut and he kicks to the air. Before he falls, he steps the cliff fragments to jumping over, and he punches Kirishima. Then Kirishima uses block against Shouichi's attack, then he uses million kick to make him loses strength. Shouichi quickly backflip to initiate Clock-Up System and Kirishima uses Clock-Up System at the same time. "Clock Up!" Activation announcement_______ Two of them are resuming to fight further while they activate Clock-Up. Asagi sawed they're fighting too fast but she seems fast forward. Shouichi finished just in time for him to dodge another attack from TheBee, he then using Knuckle Key to insert Kabuto Zecter in his 'slot', "Change Knuckle Mode." Transformation announcement______ When activated, the sleeked color are switched to the white during Shouichi run, and his wings are raised after he receive new form. Then he equip a pair of charged knuckles to thrust his attack. But Kirishima uses TheBee Zecter to pressing the red button on the Zecter allows the user to perform the Rider Sting attack. "RIder Sting." Finisher announcement_________ Shouichi (Kabuto) punching forward against Kirishima (TheBee), he doing the same thing during perform Rider Sting, and kicked off the ground at pretty much the same time, clashing towards the Isolation Wards and Asagi finding the cover place. (End theme) XXXXXXXXXX Somewhere outside the Isolation Ward/17:41 JST Hiroto holding his brother successfully escaped from Isolation Ward, he tired and put him down when he sat. Suddenly, an unknown soldiers with blue uniform are seeing Hiroto who they waiting for extraction point. "So you must to be work with Kotori. Do you think want to kill my brother?" Hiroto nodded."No. I'm here to save you." soldier told him to not kill his brother and he asked Hiroto to get in the convoy truck into the basement. XXXXXXXXXX ''Part 4: Telling the truth'' ''I'solation Ward/2nd Floor/17:40 JST ''(Cue Guilty Crown OST - Basellius)'' Shouichi and Kirishima are having tired while fighting.These armor are completely ripped apart with his helmet is almost exposed when Kirishima seeing his face. Shouichi looks really exhausted at longer bit before he sat in pain. Asagi rushed towards Shouichi to calm him down and quickly pointing the gun at Kirishima. "Well well, it looks like you have a girlfriend, do you?" Kirishima nodded. "What do you for him, tell me." Asagi angrily while she talks."About Ryoichi." Kirishima asked, before the Isolation Ward getting collapsed."How did you know about Ryoichi?" Shouichi remembered before he wakes up and grab Asagi to get out. Suddenly, the Isolation Ward is about to blow, Shouichi and Asagi look above the rooftops how long can fight in the ruined facility, and Kirishima is about to mount the other Endlaves to escape. The other Endlave is a name give by people, but it different, it is built from outside Japan. Shouichi and Asagi looked at Kirishima began to speech before cockpit closed, "This is Kamen Rider TheeBee, just doin' the buzz work." The other Endlave are prepare to fly, and it blasted through the wall and make a break for it. After all, Shouichi grabbed Asagi, and he activate Clock-Up System to slow down, but it wasn't recharged it at all. Not only for that, he hadn't forget about the Transmitter which Shouichi can transform into robot mode, Asagi grabs Shouichi's hand and he instantly transformed into Armored Mode before it's too late. '''With Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibility. (End theme) XXXXXXX (Cue Guilty Crown OST - Bios (Piano edit)) screen Erinnerst du dich noch? Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Wort, das du mir gegeben hast? Erinnerst du dich noch? Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag an dem du mir...? 'XXXXXXX' "........." "........" "System, Flight Mode." XXXXXXX Isolation Ward/Docks/17:42 JST Shouichi descended onto the docks near the Ward, and gently placed Asagi on the ground. He then deactivated his keys and took off his driver. The belt then returned inside of him and Kabuto Zecter returned immidietly. A light shone on Shouichi. He saw Ryoichi on a boat. "I don't know if you noticed, but I gave you some extra time to think on our offer." Shouichi looked at Ryoichi with a stern look on his face. Shouichi: "What are you gonna do now?" Ryoichi: "What I think is right." Shouichi: "Then, are you with us? Or are you gonna try to make it on your own?" Silence took place for a while. "I can decide for you if you can't. You can leave everything to me. But if you do, I call all the shots." Shouichi finally spoke. Shouichi: "I'm in." Ryoichi: "Let's go." Before Shouichi followed him, he took out the transmitter that Sergei gave to him. Remembering his talk with both Sergei and Horstyle, Shouichi decided to throw the transmitter into the water. He was fully committed to the cause. Asagi held Shouichi's hand, and they both followed Ryoichi. (End theme) XXXXXXXXX (Cue See Saw - Anna ni issho datta no ni (TV Size)) anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou anna ni issho datta no ni kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo (End theme) XXXXXXXXX Next episode: World's Confliction End gallery 04 XXXXXXXXXCategory:Death Are Lives